User blog:CoolStar1998/Insane 2018!
Happy Holidays everyone! It's that time of year again (although personally I'm not looking forward to Christmas this year, don't know why). Hope you receive what you wished for. I just wanted to make this blog sooner rather than later. And I'll make this third blog the longest possible. Ready? My 2018 2018 to me was mixed. This year was quite good but also a little bit bad. Of course things happened in my personal life which is nobody else's business apart from mine, but I'd like to share the positives and the negatives. Positives + *I was fortunate enough to actually meet Jack himself in May. *I brought the 20 million limited edition world pin from Jack's website and proceeds from that went to St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, marking my first ever donation to a charity stream. Extremely happy with it and it feels quite heavy when you hold it so it's good quality. *Worked extremely hard on this wiki. This blog counts as an example. **Being assigned admin rights in February by the other admin (TheDoctorTenGrinch) which I guess helped in some way. Jacksepticeye I feel proud of Jack this year for achieving so much in a space of just twelve months (or Sean/Coffee bean/Smol bean, whatever you guys call him!) Since this is a wiki revolving around him, I'm gonna dedicate this little section for that. To think I watched this dude in 2015 who was just playing games and promoting kindness, to go into 2018 headstrong with this idea of PMA, being generous through charity streams, wanting to give back to the community by creating a tour and meeting a host of stars along the way (Ryan Reynolds, Bryan Dechart, etc). It's amazing how we as a community talk about Jack as this great person online to get him noticed and enough recognition to give him opportunities like these. Even if half of the masses still have no clue who he is! I know he's been through tough mud as well but at least he pulled himself back together and we're all there to support him behind our screens. Negatives - *I deleted a lot of inappropriate comments and spam. *Missing out on Sean's tour! How Did We Get Here? Let me start from the beginning: in February when Jack/Sean announced the first leg, I was surprised and a little disappointed when the first three legs were focused in and around America, thinking it was an America only tour. I'll admit I was never really interested or had no intentions of going to a show in the first place. After seeing the tour vlogs and speaking to him in person about it made me curious, but even then I had doubts about going. On the day the tickets for the Europe shows were released (17th August) was the day I brought the charity pin; I focused my energy on that and pushed the London show to the back of my mind, saying: "If I do go I do, but if I don't I don't. I shouldn't be too disappointed, I already met him once." Boy was I incorrect. I was really bummed out about it; I saw a video or two of the London show on YouTube and it looked really fun. I'm over it now and read Jack's Twitter a while back to see someone asking him if he was planning another tour for the future; he replied yes, there'll be another in the works! If that next tour will have another show in London, then I'll definitely purchase a ticket, get my backside out of the house and use those legs of mine to get there ASAP (won't exactly be the first person there, but get there before traffic and crowds gets too nuts.) Cloak - My opinion When Jack first uploaded the video "It's Finally Time..." my first thoughts were: "Is it an alter ego story line? Maybe getting a new dog?" Imagine my disappointment when it turned out to be an announcement for his and Mark's clothing brand. Don't get me wrong, there not so bad and probably something that I would wear. But its the shipping for me that's going to be the issue. But after reading the comments and seeing the storm that has arisen over the prices and the designs, I understand where your all coming from. On one hand, it looks pretty expensive for just a single word slapped on a piece of fabric; on the other, it looks to be good quality and worth buying. If you think Cloak's expensive, how about Superdry? If you live in the UK, you'll know what I'm talking about. I've bought a bunch of stuff from there before, including a coat costing £80! And that's what we call expensive in my house. Article 13 I'll admit I've never heard of Article 13 before until I saw PewDiePie mention a little in a video. Jack tweeted about Film Theory doing a video and it's pretty good. I'm not terrified nor scared; rather I'm frustrated with the EU about it! I don't know about you, but it sucks that I possibly can no longer watch Jack or Felix (I know, I watch the controversial guy as well). I get most of my entertainment from YouTube nowadays. I don't know what will happen to this wiki or any other wikis you all contribute to, whether it will be taken down cause of copyrighted material. I'm not gonna delve any further into this matter since politics aren't my strong suit and I don't really care for politics in general. Final words Hope this year was great, aside from ending the year with the upsetting news of no longer being able to watch our favourite YouTubers here in the UK or EU. Who knows what 2019 will hold? Maybe that will be the year I will turn away from YouTube and return to my previous ways of reading books to pass the time. Thank you for reading. --CoolStar1998 Messages Blog 20:00, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts